This disclosure relates to downloading applications to a mobile device.
Modern mobile devices can provide a number of services, including telephony services, short messaging service (SMS), media-player services, image/video services and e-mail communication. The services are provided by both the software and the hardware of such devices. The services on a mobile device can be expanded by downloading software to the mobile device and by connecting hardware components to the mobile device. Conventionally, downloading software onto a mobile device is not tailored according to the hardware components of the mobile device.